Silver's Fear
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: When the power goes out, Silver is struggling to hide his fear of the dark from his boyfriend. Preciousmetalshipping.


Silver knew it was silly. It was completely stupid and unnecessary not to mention embarrassing. But as horrible as it was, Silver couldn't get rid of it. His stupid fear. The dark. Though he couldn't get rid of his fear, Silver did all he could to hide it. He _never _wanted _anybody _to know he was scared of anything. Especially not his boyfriend, Gold. Gold would probably tease him about it or something and that would just make him even more embarrassed about his stupid fear. Silver didn't even know where this fear had come from. His favorite Pokemon type was Dark for Arceus's sake! The dark shouldn't bother him at all...yet it did. All the shadows seemed to move and it always felt like something was watching him. Silver remembered being so scared of the dark as a child he'd become completely petrified and be unable to move. His father had always called him weak and put him in dark places more often to try to get rid of the fear ... it just made it worse. But luckily Silver had never really had a problem hiding his fear from people. Nobody seemed to notice...except Gold. Of course, Gold noticed almost everything Silver did so that wasn't surprising. But still, Silver always managed to calm himself down just by having his boyfriend near him so Gold was never really able to put the pieces together. But right now...it was getting a bit difficult to hide his fears.

A storm had knocked out the power so Silver and Gold were stuck waiting around in the dark. Silver knew it wouldn't be long before Gold realized something was wrong. He lay on his half of the bed trying to ignore how dark it was and focus on Gold's breathing. Usually that would calm him down but now it only reminded him how dark it was an how hard it was going to be to hide his fears from the other.

"Silver, are you alright?" Silver stiffened more as he felt Gold lean over towards him "You seem a bit tense"

"I'm fine" Silver snapped back trying harder than ever to hide his stupid fear

"You don't seem fine" Gold replied wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and pulling him closer "Come on Silvy what's wrong?"

Silver bit his lip and leaned into Gold's chest trying to ignore the darkness around him to his lie was more convincing.

"Nothing's wrong" Silver replied

"Come on, I know you. What. Is. Wrong?" Gold questioned

Silver sighed, Gold wasn't giving this up "Ok, maybe I'm just wondering when the power is going to come back on. I don't want it to be off for a really long time like last time it went out because my Pokegear ran out of power and I want to charge it"

Gold didn't look convinced "If you say so.."

Silver began to feel sick. Gold's presence still made him more nervous than relaxed... He gulped hoping the power would go on soon so he could find some way to calm down. He wished his Pokemon were here. Magneton could use discharge, which usually succeeded it making light so Silver wasn't so terrified...But the Pokemon were all resting in their Pokeballs, tired after a harsh day of training.

"Silv you look sick are you sure you're feeling alright?" Gold asked kissing the top of Silver's head

Silver shivered at the action and pressed his face into Gold's chest so the other boy couldn't seen his reactions.

"Shut up" he muttered

Gold laughed "You're so cute...but please tell me what's bugging you Silvy"

Silver wouldn't admit anything to Gold. He was stubborn and cared too much for his dignity. He didn't need Gold having another thing to tease him about ... That just wouldn't do.

"Oh...I get it" Gold said in a sing song voice "You're starting to shake and you're tense...this can only mean one thing. You're scared!"

Silver flinched. So Gold had figured him out, great. Now he only had to hope his boyfriend didn't put together the pieces-

"Silver are you scared of the dark?"

Silver froze.

"No don't be stupid" he replied

"You are!" Gold exclaimed with a laugh "It's okay Silver don't worry about it, noting is out in the dark that can possibly hurt you"

"You don't know that" Silver sighed giving in "Now shut up about it, okay?"

"I'm not shutting up~" Gold replied pulling Silver's head away from his chest and forcing the red haired boy to look up at him "You're scared and I don't want you to be scared"

Silver smacked Gold's hand away and turned his back to the gold eyed boy stealing all the covers in the process.

"Aww come on don't be like that!" Gold whined hugging his boyfriend and pulling him back towards him "Try to calm down. The power will be on soon"

Silver felt himself calming down thanks to Gold. He glared into the darkness, ugh, how had he let his fear show like that? Now Gold knew! He might be acting all sweet and supportive now but Silver knew as soon as the lights were on Gold would be teasing him mercilessly.

"Whatever" Silver replied

Gold kissed Silver's neck causing the red haired boy to shiver.

"It's okay Silver just don't concentrate on the darkness" Gold whispered

Silver didn't really want to let the other boy see how much he was helping, it was just part of his attitude. But he did feel so much better when Gold was with him. His fear was gradually ebbing away the longer he remained in the arms of one of his favorite people...A lot of the time Gold would pass out, snoring and drooling, before the two could get much cuddling done. But Gold didn't want to leave his boyfriend when he was so scared. And Silver actually liked that.

Silver liked that a lot.

If this was what he got for showing his fears, he supposed that maybe he could put up with the teasing.


End file.
